


Do you really remember me?

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Post BotW, zelink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After defeating Ganon, Zelda has a question to ask Link."Do you really remember me?"





	Do you really remember me?

“May I ask… do you really remember me?”

Her words hung in the air; a deafening silence clinging to them. Does he remember her? He remembers glimpses from his past yet none of these memories truly feel like they belong to him. It was a life, long forgotten, from which Link felt detached. The brief images that stirred in his brain felt as if he were watching two complete strangers. Yet he could not deny this strange ache in his heart as he stared back into the Princess’ inquisitive eyes. He may not remember her truly, but there was something inside him that longed to know more, no, craved to know more.

So no, he did not remember her very much, but he could not deny the desire to unlock the hidden moments from the past. Unbeknown to Link, he may just begin to fall in love all over again…

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a really quick one shot I took from my tumblr and thought I'd post here.


End file.
